


Plan B

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [85]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Holding a grudge, Protective Oliver Queen, Self-Defense, Violence, post-season 6, weird encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity's stalker is caught although Oliver doesn't like the way everything plays out.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been out of prison for 95 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity’s new bodyguard parked the car and announced: “We’re here.”

“Thank you,” Felicity mumbled without raising her gaze from her tablet. She wasn’t exactly concentrating on the words of her bodyguard.

She was going through some emails which needed to be replied asap. The investors of Curtis and her start-up were already getting a bit impatient. They wanted to see results and Felicity couldn’t blame them. They had put a lot of money on Helix Dynamics and after her disappearing off the grid, they had been worried what was going to happen to their money. She might not have been that long as the CEO of Palmer Technologies but she knew how business worked. It didn’t take a genius to realize the investors wanted results.

“Ma’am, we’re here,” her bodyguard said louder.

“Huh?” Felicity said and raised her gaze. She felt a bit disorientated as she looked out of the window. Then she realized they were right in front of the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Oliver. She cleared her throat and said: “Thank you, Nicole.”

She switched off her tablet and stretched her arms before opening the door. As Felicity was climbing off the car, she said over her shoulder: “Don’t wait up, Nicole. Go home. I’ll come home with Oliver.”

“Okay. Have a nice date night,” the bodyguard said and offered Felicity a small nod.

Felicity gave her a smile and grabbed her purse. Her bodyguard also opened the driver’s side door. She was about to come to escort Felicity to the restaurant but Felicity waved her hand dismissively. She said to her bodyguard: “I’ll manage. It’s like fifty feet. You can just go.”

Nicole bit her bottom lip but nodded reluctantly. Felicity thanked her bodyguard once more and get off the car. She straightened her dress as her bodyguard drove away. Felicity looked over shoulder and sighed. She wasn’t a huge fan of being followed by a bodyguard but Oliver and John insisted because Diaz and her stalker were still in the wind. Oliver and John hadn’t even agreed to set a trap for her stalker. Felicity was sure they could lure her stalker out if she was alone for a while. Then they could catch the crazy person behind all those nasty messages and aggressive phone calls.

Felicity started walking to the restaurant and she took her phone from her purse. She was about to text Oliver she was already there when she heard someone saying behind her: “Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity spun around and she saw a familiar face. Dennis, who had been in the board of directors when Felicity had been the CEO of Palmer Technologies, was standing right in front of her. Felicity unintentionally wrinkled her nose because she didn’t have that warm thoughts about him. Dennis was a man who had been determined to get her fired. He had never liked her and Felicity was sure he despised her. Their visions for the company had been too different and Felicity didn't know if her being paralyzed had also affected his decision to get rid of her.

Felicity plastered a smile on her face as she said: “Good afternoon, Dennis. How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Dennis answered poisonously and for the first, Felicity really looked at him. He was wearing a suit but it was old and dirty. He looked rough and his face was unshaved. Felicity frowned slightly as she kept looking at him. She hadn’t expected to see a broken man.

When Felicity said nothing, Dennis went on with mock politeness: “How are you, Ms. Smoak?”

“I’m good, thank you for asking,” Felicity answered politely although she already had a weird feeling.

Dennis took one more step towards Felicity and she backed down as he came closer. Dennis growled: “I was fired and now I’m tired, you know?”

He eyed at Felicity angrily and continued: “I’m tired of everyone else succeeding. I’m tired of people’s forgiveness. I’m tired of you. You were such a failure as the CEO of Palmer Technologies but still you have your own company. Your husband went to prison because of the crimes he has committed but now he’s running around city wearing mask again. The citizen of Star City just forgave him. They forgave you. You weren’t supposed to succeed when I didn’t.”

Felicity listed to the man and she was sure he had lost his mind. Her every instinct told her to run and she tried to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, she took another step towards the restaurant and away from Dennis. Yet, Dennis followed her every step and sneered at her: “Where do you think you’re going to?”

Felicity knew she couldn’t fight Dennis. He was a lot bigger than her and he was obviously crazy. She could try to stall until Oliver would arrive. She had to talk to him. She raised her hands up in the air and said: “Dennis, be sensible. You’re only seeing what you want to see. My company isn’t successful. I’m not successful and the people of Star City haven’t forgiven Oliver or me. I even have this crazy stalker but you already knew it, didn’t you?”

Felicity hated downplaying everything she had achieved and who she was but she wasn’t going to provoke the crazy man. Felicity knew she was looking at her stalker. Dennis ran his fingers through his beard as he answered deep in his thoughts: “It took me a while before I came up with a plan after I was fired. I had given everything to that company and they dared fire me. Then I read about you getting a company with Holt. It made me furious so I made a plan how I could get you distracted. I hoped you would give up on your start-up but before I had enough time to execute the plan you disappeared with your stepson when Oliver Queen went to prison. How is William, by the way?”

Felicity mouth snapped shut and she accidentally bit her inner cheek. Felicity wasn’t going to let Dennis threaten William and his safety. Besides, the man really needed a hobby. Felicity felt disgusted as she looked at the man and she was about to answer him when she saw Oliver riding his bike towards the restaurant. Felicity wasn’t sure how to let Oliver know about the situation. Yet, she let out a relieved breath and her knees almost buckled. 

Oliver coming closer hadn’t gone unnoticed and suddenly Dennis grabbed Felicity’s forearm. He pulled her close to his body and Felicity whimpered. Dennis hissed in her ear: “Shut up, bitch.”

He started dragging her to the alley nearby and covered her mouth with his hand while his other hand was around her waist. Felicity tried to scream but she couldn’t get any sound out. She could see how Oliver jumped off his bike and threw his helmet to the ground. He sprinted and shouted desperately: “Felicity.”

Felicity fought Dennis and bit his hand. Dennis removed his hand and cursed out loud. Then Felicity hit him in the ribs with her elbow and she earned more swear words. She turned around quickly and kick him in the groins. Dennis stumbled a few steps backwards and Felicity freed herself. Oliver’s hand reached out for her and pulled her away from Dennis. Everything happened extremely fast and before Felicity realized it she was behind Oliver's back.

Simultaneously, Oliver his her behind his body even better and Dennis took a gun which had been under the waist band of his pants. He pointed the gun at Oliver’s chest and Felicity let out a strangled scream. Without hesitation Oliver took a secure hold of Dennis’ wrist and made him drop the gun. Then he kicked behind Dennis’ knee until the man was on his knees, screaming in pain. Before Dennis had a chance to do anything, Oliver hit him in the head and he fell unconscious.

Felicity's gaze shifted between the unconscious man on the ground and Oliver. Felicity couldn't say anything as Oliver turned to look at her. His chest was falling and raising quickly while he panted and asked worriedly: “Are you okay?”

Felicity blinked a few times but after a while, she threw herself against Oliver’s body. She buried her face in his chest and fisted his leather jacket. She didn’t even realize she was crying until she heard Oliver whispering: “It’s okay, babe. You’re safe. Please, don’t cry.”

Felicity clung to her husband and let his soothing words calm her down. She took a ragged breath and tilted her head to look at Oliver. His eyes were worried and she tried to offer him a small smile. Oliver touched her cheek with his fingertips and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. 

“The plan B worked,” Felicity tried to joke in a weak voice as she leaned on Oliver’s body.

Oliver stroked her hair and said dryly: “However, I still hate the plan B.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity isn't sure what to say when she finds William crying. He's scared of forgetting his biological mom.


End file.
